Knight Academy
The Knight Academy is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Located in Skyloft, it is a boarding school dedicated to transforming its students into Knights of Skyloft. Gaepora is the Knight Academy's headmaster and, at the start of the game, Link is enrolled at the school. Instructor Horwell is the chief flight instructor at the school. Another instructor is Owlan. The Academy celebrates its 25th anniversary during the events of the game in a clear allusion to [[The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary|the 25th anniversary of the Zelda series]]. Link attends the school along with fellow classmen Groose, Cawlin, Strich, Fledge, Zelda, and seniors Karane and Pipit. Once a student excels in the area of flight upon his Loftwing at a Wing Ceremony, he moves up to the status of Knight and rises into the senior class. A new tunic accompanies the initiation. The Academy is divided into two floors, both of which contain residential areas. The Academy's sole classroom is found on the first floor, and this is also where the kitchen and restroom are located. The top floor contains the Headmaster's office and the bathroom. All the male students rooms are located on the bottom floor, while the female students and academy staff have rooms on the upper floors (possibly to discourage any violations of the female students' privacy by male students). However Link is free to visit Karane's Room day or night though she admonishes him for doing so though otherwise is not bothered by the intrusion and will even permit Link to sleep in her Bed. Link can also sleep in any unoccupied bed including Zelda's bed once he has access to her room. This is useful for accessing certain night time side quests or selling Bugs to Strich as Link can simply sleep in any nearby bed. Certain rooms, such as Karane and Zelda's rooms or Link and Fledge's, are in fact connected, but separated by a wooden wall, making it clearly audible what goes on in the next room. This also extends to rooms that have more solid walls. The entrance to a ventilation shaft is found on the roof of the Academy, and may be entered through use of the Clawshots. This shaft passes through the bathroom, and continues on into Zelda's room. Once Link exists through the door of Zelda's Room it will become permanently unlocked. Doors leading to exterior Skyloft can be found on both floors; however, at night, the first floor door is locked for reasons unexplained. The doors to the Headmaster's office and bathroom are also locked at night, as Gaepora takes extended baths during this period. The school's cafeteria is run by Henya, who has worked at the academy for all of its 25 years. On the first floor near the cafeteria, there is a single restroom which is haunted by a ghost named Phoeni. The restroom's toilet is apparently automated as it flushes whenever Link stands up after sitting on the toilet. It is apparently a unisex restroom as Phoeni is female yet male students can use it. Despite being on the first floor it is located near the cafeteria thus explaining its location. Additionally the unisex bath is located on the top floor as Karane would use it at night where it not for the headmaster Gaepora's nightly baths. During the day, the headmaster's pet Remlit, Mia, stays in Howell's room, since he cares for her as a favor to Gaepora. However at night, she is placed outside due to all Remlits turning feral at night. Howell mentions that Mia once managed to sneak into the academy at night, which lead to disastrous results, thus it is why Howell makes sure to place her outside at night to avoid this. Eagus runs the Sparring Hall next door to the Knight Academy's main building which is where students and knights can practice swordsmanship and the Shield Bash. Though located in a separate building the Sparring Hall upon the academy grounds. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors The Knight Academy appears as a keep in the Skyloft stage. In ''Land of the Sky, it acts as the Allied Base and is targeted for capture by Ghirahim, forcing Link to defeat him in order to prevent the keep from falling. Interestingly, the Knight Academy keep appears as an open courtyard. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends The Knight Academy once again appears as a keep and serves the same function in the main story as it did in the in ''Hyrule Warriors. However its design has been completely changed and now appears as a building rather than an open courtyard like it did in Hyrule Warriors. The reason for this change is unknown. Non-canon appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' The Knight Academy appears as part of the Skyloft stage. See Also *Hyrule Castle *Link's House *Princess Zelda's Room *Princess Zelda's Study es:Academia de Caballeros pt-br:Academia de Cavaleiros Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations